homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
120515-Time Needed
00:28:12 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 00:28 -- 00:28:15 AT: serios? 00:28:35 GG: Miss. Aaisha.... 00:28:55 AT: hey hello 00:29:08 AT: you okay? 00:29:26 GG: Not. Certain.... 00:30:17 GG: Mr. Aesona. Talked. With. You? 00:30:55 AT: im talking to him yes but he's being rlly cagey 00:31:21 AT: id pry it out but i have a feeling he'll get mad and then ill get upset 00:31:29 AT: and id rather not go back to being scared of everything 00:31:56 GG: What. Is. Known? 00:32:09 AT: just that something happened between you two 00:32:13 AT: he wont tell me 00:32:51 GG: Complicated.... 00:34:41 AT: mmmm 00:34:54 AT: if you both are being cagey then yes 00:37:25 GG: I.... Am.... Just. Not. Certain. On.... Some. Things. Anymore.... 00:38:14 GG: Better. Than. I. Was. When. It. Was. All. Brought. Out. Though.... 00:39:47 AT: mmm well thats good 00:39:50 AT: did you want to talk about it? 00:40:43 GG: No.... 00:40:55 GG: Complicated.... 00:41:25 AT: mmmmMMM 00:42:32 GG: Just. Need. Time.... 00:44:03 AT: bluh 00:44:05 AT: fiiine 00:44:12 GG: Sorry. 00:44:53 AT: siigh its fine 00:45:08 AT: im really considering though whether you and nyarla need an auspistice even a long distance one 00:46:01 GG: It. Is. Not. Hatred.... 00:46:13 GG: It. Was. Facing. Hard. Truths.... 00:47:17 AT: mmmm i still feel like you two are maybe on shakey grounds... 00:49:11 GG: Perhaps. To. Be. Expected.... Same. Yet. Opposite.... 00:49:36 AT: yes and like i mentioned to nyarla 00:49:49 AT: the probably actual perfect mix for pitch relations 00:50:14 GG: .... 00:52:10 GG: Really. Do. Not. Wish. To. Think. Of. That. 00:53:57 AT: holy shit speaking of auspisticing 00:54:09 AT: barkbeast piled by matesprit and moirail wow 00:54:24 GG: What? 00:54:25 AT: but i think you and nyarla would be good in a pitch better than him and lorrea!! 00:56:14 GG: Really. Do. Not. Wish. To. Think. Of. Shipping.... 00:56:33 GG: Last. Thing. I. Wish. To. Think. Of. 00:56:58 AT: sorry its just... kinda fun to see how trolls might mesh together? 01:01:06 GG: Just. Need. To. Focus. On. Current. Situation. 01:03:34 GG: Just.... Not. Wanting. To. Face. The. Idea. Of.... 01:03:51 AT: yea thats fine 01:06:31 AT: just focus on now and take your time 01:08:23 GG: I. Was. So. Certain.... I. Was. Just. Ignoring. What. I. Knew.... 01:08:52 GG: Denial. I. Suppose.... 01:09:43 AT: what denial of the pitch? 01:09:48 GG: No. Not. That. 01:10:05 GG: The. Complicated. Situation. 01:10:15 AT: oh 01:10:29 AT: well i cant answer that then but denial is common place? 01:12:16 GG: True.... 01:15:03 AT: serios 01:15:05 AT: serios i have 01:15:06 AT: a favor 01:15:08 AT: if you can handle it 01:15:17 GG: I. Can. Handle. It. 01:16:01 AT: fuckin 01:16:02 AT: talk 01:16:04 AT: to nyarla let him rant 01:16:06 AT: and vent 01:16:12 AT: and get some sense going at him 01:16:24 AT: auspiticing my moirail and matesprit holy fuck 01:17:15 GG: Most. Certain. Do. Not. Do. That.... Too. Many. Close. Relationships.... 01:17:31 GG: You. Would. Risk. Losing. Them. All.... 01:17:55 AT: yea well one of them is gonna end up dead if this keeps going 01:18:13 AT: and seeing as theyre both in my quads i get to hear from both sides anyways so why not make it official 01:19:02 GG: I.... Will. Help. On. This.... 01:19:56 AT: thank you 01:20:03 GG: But. You. Should. Be. Careful. Doing. That.... 01:20:17 AT: it doesnt even have to be pale because nyarla needs a good rival let's be honest 01:20:19 AT: yes i will 01:21:54 GG: Sorry. That. I. Am. Not. Being. Strong. Miss. Aaisha. 01:24:21 AT: thats silly you are being strong! being able to stand up to everything even when you're struck down is being strong 01:24:24 AT: havent you told me that? 01:24:46 GG: Yes.... Yes. It. Is.... 01:25:13 GG: It. Is. What. Is. To. Come. I. Fear. Though.... Part. Of. The. Complicated. Situation.... 01:26:30 AT: well we can deal with that when it comes and you can always talk with me 01:27:06 GG: Thank. You. 01:29:38 AT: :) 01:30:04 GG: Again. Will. Return. At. A. Better. Time.... 01:30:39 AT: okay! be well serios! 01:31:00 GG: Be. Well. Also. Miss. Aaisha. 01:31:48 AT: that's the plan!! 01:32:30 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:32 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Serios